Becoming One
by One of theMaddest
Summary: After Yassen finds out about John's mole status he is heart broken. However things are quickly amended when Yassen is granted legal guardianship of his 'brother' Alex. But being a pedant isn't as easy as Yassen initially thought, especially when you're only nineteen yourself.
1. Cossack and Hunter

Yassen sighed lightly as he sat on the airport bench. He was extremely bored however John -or more commonly Hunter- had told him to watch their stuff and Yassen wasn't about to disobey orders.

Yassen was sixteen years old and fairly handsome. His fair hair was short and somewhat messy, with tints of red -anywhere from strawberry to complete ginger speckled thru out. He had a small build-not unlike a dancer- and somewhat feminine features. His eyes were small and ice blue, somewhat slanted.

Glancing at his watch Yassen shook his head Kihn should have been back. It had been almost two hours since he went to get their tickets and Yassen was supposed to take his medication.

Knowing what would happen if he didn't take his medication, Yassen pulled Johns bag closer. As he opened the bag, a small object caught his eye.

Fear cleared his mind as he reached for it, dropping his medication. His entire body was tense as his hand wrapped around it, bringing it to his face to examine it.

The small -almost like a battery - with a clear twist center, something he recognized quickly. It was a Power Pluss battery that MI6 agents used.

Fear won over logic as Yassen's mind hyper-focused on the item. He didn't want to believe that John would do that to him, his Pa of all people. But the evidence was in his hands. John Rider was a mole, and he didn't trust Yassen enough to tell him.

As John Rider returned from the ticket both he knew something was wrong almost immediately. Yassen- who was normal extremely alert- had collapsed sobbing quietly staring painfully at something in his hand.

"Cossack? Is everything alright? " John asked walking up to the younger agent.

Yassen's pale skin had taken on a slight red tone, and as he looked up John couldn't help but take note if the puffiness to his normally confident ice blue eyes. As he got closer, he slowly recognized what it was.

"You should have told me. Y-you could have..."Yassen dropped his head as his body was racked with a heavy sob.

"Yassen, my son. I am so sorry to do that to you. But I truly did not want you to have to keep my secret for me. I know now how much I hurt you." John soothed pulling Yassen close. The young boy's breath hitched as years worth of emotion was released. John could feel the sadness, and anger draining from his body. However as his sobs slowly broke, his entire body started becoming tense.

John's mind kicked into panic mode as he tossed all caution into the air. He could not have Yassen, not after a panic attack.

Yassen had been diagnosed with a fair form of epilepsy called Internal Epilepsy. This caused potentially lethal spasms in his lungs and brain. If he was calm from the start, John could sometimes coach his breathing and prevent the blackout. However, it was a lot harder when he was so out of it.

John carefully pulled Yassen to his side gently petting his arm in an attempt to sooth the boy. Part of him wanted to risk his standing with Scorpia for him, but he knew that would get him nowhere. The MI6 didn't care about Yassen or the fact that he would willingly change sides too be with him. All they cared about was the fact that he was employed by Scorpia, the enemy.

Anger rushed over John as he held Yassen, almost completely defenceless to the world around him. The delicate frame of the boy rocking in an attempt to lessen the intensity of its own pain, not understanding that it was the cause. Not knowing that the one person that Yassen trusted, was helpless.

John had no support with Yassen. The MI6 couldn't care less about a boy they couldn't use -due to several conditions. Scorpia only carried to keep Yassen well enough that he was easily manipulated so that eventually he would play right into there hands. John hatred both of these facts, as well as the fact that Yassen was suffering.

"Sir. Excuse me but what happened? I highly doubt he did anything to deserve that." A woman in white huffed walking up, grabbing Yassen before he could respond. ,"You should be ashamed that you scared him so."

John was about to argue when a man walked up. "Actually Maam, the way you are holding him is worse. It's a very rare condition that..." The man couldn't even finish his explanation before Yassen went limp, completely blacking out. This terrified the Woman, who promptly handed him back to John. Once John had him comfortably, she took off.

"Now, I'm going to need his emergency medication. However, something tells me you weren't given any when he was prescribed his medication." The man stated an air of perfectionism to his stance. "My name is doctor Philip Joseph Marine. I work for a Special Needs Facility. I would suggest that we bring him there for extensive treatment. May I ask who you both are?"

"John Rider. This is my son Yassen Gregrovitch." John reported, taking a few deep breaths as he watched Philip work.

Philip was a very pale man, with a somewhat muscular build. His large more oval eyes were a bright red, and his hair - which was held in a low ponytail- was snow white. The young man -whos age John placed in the early twenties - was quite obviously an albino.

"Odd name," He pondered chuckling lightly, "Considering that means ash tree in Russian."

John hadn't even realized the oddity of the name. But as the pain faded from Yassen's body, and the fear from his own mind it hit him. Yassen was not a typical name-even in Russia- but Yasha wasn't too uncommon. He would have to ask the young boy about it when he woke up.

"I truly appreciate your hospitality, not many people seem to want to deal with his condition. It's not normally lethal, so they often don't pay him mind. But it clearly causes him excruciating pain." John shook his head lightly with annoyance. "Even our doctor didn't seem to care all that much until he had an episode."

Philips nodded lightly, dropping the needle into a small container. It was somewhat sad that uncommon illnesses were often ignored, and pushed to the side. Sometimes they didn't get any attention at all because no one knew about it.

Smiling at the young doctor, John picked up Yassen carrying him towards the facility plane. John knew one thing as he carried Yassen on board. Things had to change within the spy community.


	2. Birdie

John sighed lightly as Yassen lay quietly in the hospital bed. As nice as he looked asleep, John new had his son was suffering, face scrunched in disgust.

Gasping the young boy shot up, head quickly flicking from white wall to white wall. His eyes took in all the little details. There wasn't very much detail in the mostly all white room. The walls, the floor, the bedding. Even the short pyjamas that Yassen was wearing were completely white.

Yassen slowly reached a hand to his neck, running a finger along the thin pink scar that lined his neck. It had been an accident, but at the same time, it wasn't.

During a motion with Hunter - What John was called during motions- in the rainforest, Yassen had a large black spider crawled onto his neck. A quick glance informed him of its species, a large Blackwidow.

~"H-h-h." Yassen had been whimpering, forcing his breathing to slow. He couldn't move, but he could feel the sweat running down his neck. If he didn't get Hunter's attention soon, the Spider would bite and kill him. If he did get the man's attention he could risk the mission. He didn't even really know how to.

'Shweee.' Hunters head quickly turned, eyes widening as he noticed the large spider on his son's neck.

"Cossack, close your eyes and don't move. Flinch even a little and this could kill you." He hissed, adjusting his aim quickly.

Yassen only knew what happened when he heard the shot, and felt the small trickle of blood soaking into his collar. Hunter had shot both the target and the Spider.~

"Good morning Yassen. Are you feeling a bit better?" John asked, walking up and sitting next to Yassen. He could have easily read the young boy, however, he was giving him a chance.

"Yeah, a bit." Yassen groaned lightly, leaning back into the pillows. All that remained of his episode was a heavy migraine. "Where are we?"

"Màgovi Institute, we are just outside of Paris France." Doctor Marine responded, walking into the room. "It's good to see you awake Yassen. That was a really bad episode, you're lucky that you are able to function the way you do. Mind if I ask what happened to your neck?"

Yassen paused shooting a look at John. It was quite clear that he was trying to assess the situation. When John nodded he turned to the Doctor.

"We were on a motion and a black Widow crawled onto my neck, John was just able to shoot both the target and the spider." Yassen nodded leaning into Johns hold. "Burnt, red-hot pain. But it was totally worth it, I really didn't wasn't to die. Not then, a little bit more now."

The pain that entered John's face told Philip everything. Yassen had been extremely suicidal but was never vocal about it. Yassen was going thru a lot.

"We do have a therapist on staff. If you want to talk to someone, I can introduce you to her." Philip nodded smiling politely. "I'll go get her for you."

Yassen let out a small sigh as he lay back in the bed. From the length of his hair-which was easier to lock his hand in- was longer than he remembered. It would have to be cut.

"Pa, can you do my hair? It's a bit too long. I don't really like it." Yassen muttered lightly snuggling against Johns' arm.

"Not if you are leaning against my arm Yassen, and not be for you talk to that therapist. I do not want you having a break when you get your revenge." John chuckled pulling Yassen close. "But I do have a question for you."

Yassen tilted his head. "What is it Pa?"

"You're a name, I didn't realize how strange it was. I highly doubt that your mother would name your Ash tree." John said smiling at the boy. "But Yassen makes a bit more sense. Is that perhaps your real name."

"It hasn't been for almost seven years. It was..." Yassen paused taking off. "Can we please do my hair first?"

Letting out a slightly defeated sigh, John nodded lightly. Helping Yassen up he lead Yassen to a wooden chair, sitting him down quietly. Taking a comb and a small pair of shoes he started working on his hair.

"Hello, Yassen and John right? My name is Marcus Mori, Philip said he thought that one of you needed an evaluation." The voice came from a short, somewhat overweight forty-something-year-old looking man.

Those who knew this man would know that he was actually in his early twenty, but his looks did not make him a handsome one. His hair was thin and grey, clung to his head in small patches. He was almost forty pounds overweight and had large breasts. His skin was pale and blotchy, and his dark green eyes were red almost like he was constantly drunk.

"No. I was told that a girl was going to talk to me. A kind girl who would help me, not a creepy old man who looks drunk." Normally Yassen had an off switch. When he didn't then John knew something was wrong.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You must be thinking about Abigal May. She is with another patent t the moment. I spent it if you are a bit shy, but I can assure you that I an equally as smart as she is."

"Sir, I don't think you get it. You're quite a bit much. I don't know if I can handle it, you're a frightening person. I would much prefer the girl. I am more than willing to wait until she is free." Yassen shook his head much to Johns annoyance.

"Yassen, there is no need for insults. I understand that you are upset, but this is a bit silly." Marcus responded, voice still calm. "You should find a healthier outlet for that temper."

John felt the muscles in Yassen's body tighten with anger. It was clear he was in a foul mood, walking up after his episode and being forced to talk to a therapist.

"Silky little temper? I'm sorry but A week ago I have an internalized seizure and blacked out! That was a week ago! A. Week! I woke up less than an hour ago. I think I have the right to have a little bit of a temper! Now get out of my room, you scare me horribly." Yassen hissed, years of built up emotions spilling over at once. "Get. Out. Of. My. Room."

Marcus hesitated momentarily felt for backing out. It was clear that he didn't handle high-risk situations, as less than a minor latter another person walked up in. This time it was a young girl.

"Yassen, are you alright? I heard you yelling and I just wanted to make sure nothing happened." She smiled gently, slowly approaching Yassen. He was visibly on edge. "You are going to be alright. He has a habit of frightening patients. He didn't work here, he's a bit senile. We don't know if at one point he was a therapist but he isn't really all there."

"He scared me, I want to trust you. I really want to. I just can't. Not now, my head is just throbbing and my hair needs to be cut yet." Yassen whimpered, and her quickly jumping to fear.

"Well, it could also be in part like you said, to the episode and long period of unconsciousness." The girl nodded gently running a hand through her dark red fringe.

The girl was delicate looking and very Scottish. Her voice held a heavy accent, which Yassen couldn't help but like. Her dark ginger hair was held up in an extremely messy bun with a dark green elastic. Her eyes were a deep sea blue. Her peach skin was heavily covered in freckles.

"If you would like we can head to the gym. Normally it's closed at this time, however, I think that you could do good with a nice long swim. " She reported, smiling as John quickly finished Yassen's hair. "Abigail by the way. I'm Abigail. "

Yassen looked back at John be for nodding lightly. As much as he didn't want to leave his side, he did want to get in some exercise be for they got back to Moscow.

With a bright smile, Abigail lead Yassen out of the room and into the huge gym. Yassen was actually somewhat surprised by the size. There were two large pools, one was clearly deeper than the other. Three basketball courts lined one side separated by small walls, to the other side there was a small workout area as well as a dance room. Out of the corner of his eye, Yassen was able to see a row of courts -for any racket sports- as well as a large track that circled them.

"This place is huge," Yassen muttered, leaning back into a stretch. "How's your game?" Yassen nodded to the court.

"It's a little late for rackets, and you agree to swim. I'll play you tomorrow if you behave." Abigale chuckled lightly grabbing a set of towels and set them on a nearby table. "Do you want to see if we have a pair of trunks that fit you, or just swim how you are?"

Without giving a response Yassen jumped into the deeper water, helping lightly when he reached the surface in slight shock.

"These are not therapy pools. Definitely not therapy pools." Yassen called shuddering lightly in the cold water. "A little warning would have been nice. Maybe like a sign or something, this water is freezing cold be ready for it."

Abigale simply lets out a small chuckle as she bullet off her dress, revealing a nice floral one piece. Yassen had to admit that it fit her nicely.

"Yah, the therapy pool is next door, with the more therapy items and such. I thought that this pool would be better for you. Your not a week looking boy, and the medication we gave you, will last a good week yet." Abigail smiled grabbing a tube be for hoping in. "You know, most people compliment a girl in a bikini. "

"Sorry, you do look good. Admittedly I would love to see Philip in trunks. He was cute, more to my liking if you know what I mean. " Yassen chuckled, quickly starting a lap of the short length. "Haven't really been arrested to anyone like that in a while."

"What do you mean?"

"Had a boyfriend back in Russia, the little town that didn't exist-" Julia could hear the venom rolling off the words "- a course that wasn't legal. Luckily he was the one who handled, my episodes so we had an excuse."

"He didn't exist anymore does He?" Abigail felt her heart breaks as Yassen turned, taking a long silent lap. His anger pushing him to complete the lap with unnatural speed.

"I am so sorry Yassen, I think I can guess what happened after that. You seem mostly above, but the most calming way to do a lap is slow and under. You had someone take advantage of you." Her voice shook slightly as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah never could fully feel after that. I just can tell when I would have been arrested to someone. And I mean I can still find them really cute." Yassen nodded with a half smile. "Actually I think you would have made a cute boy."

"Do me a favour and shoot the son of a bitch in the crotch for me." Abigail hissed, causing Yassen to fumble inhaling a little wetter.

"Yeah, that would feel really nice. I'll save a bullet just for that. I don't even care if I kill him after that. That is revenge enough." Yassen nodded with a small smile. This soon faded as it hit him."If I were to perchance be planning a suicide or revenge via reverse Russian roulette, which I'm not saying I am. Would you legally have to hold me on suicide watch?"

"Well, legally I would since you would be considered at least somewhat suicidal. But if you were to hypothetically tell me as a what if situation, I could perhaps tell you what I would if you were planning this scenario. Of course, you're not, but as a curiosity situation." Abigale could feel her heart breaking as she played along. She knew full well it wasn't hypothetical. She had seen it when he pulled off his shirt. He was covered in heavy scars. He really was planing it.

"I don't lie. I don't think I can say it hypothetically Abigail. I really can't and I think you know that. I just really do not handle watch." Yassen shook his head lightly taking another lap, this time a lot longer.

"I get that Yassen, I just really don't like the prospect of you doing any more harm. Do you think we could come up with a fair middle ground? I mean normal roulette is bad enough, reverse only gives you one chance to live."

"It's a chance to live, all the same, not to mention it's kind of considered a deathly game." He nodded propping himself up on the side of her tube. "I mean even more it would add to the revenge. There were three people who did me wrong. The father, the daughter and the son. The two boys are the main target, dead made me his servant and forced me to do normal roulette. It was just one shot mind you, but no still had a chance to die. It was the son who..." Yassen trailed off, shaking his head he did a few more laps before pulling himself out of the pool.

Not caring too much if anyone saw, she tossed his pants and boxers with his shirt. He quickly pulled his towel around his waist and collapsed on a chair. His entire body was trembling and Abigail knew better than to try and engage. Quietly she watched the shivering boy ball up, shifting so that he was covered a bit better.

Deciding against her mind, Abigale climbed out and walked out. When she returned, she had a large quilted blanket that she gently placed over Yassen.

"Thanks,"Yassen whispered not bothering to look up. "You probably think I'm crazy don't you."

"No, not really. I've seen a lot worse. I simply think you went untreated for a very long time, and that your mind is begging for revenge. You know you don't have to play by his rules anymore. Make your own." Abigail smiled citing on the ground beside him. "Ever play badminton?"

"Nile plays me every now and again, but that's mainly because Mrs. Rothman makes him. Pa played me once, but he wasn't very good. I much prefer tennis myself." Yassen nodded, clearly a lot calmer. "Why?"

"Well, what if we played Badmition with a tennis ball?"

"Then it would be tennis wouldn't It?" Yassen tilted his head slightly.

"No, I'm saying that was playing badminton, but we have to use a ball, not a birdie." Abigail shook her head as she turned.

"But that wouldn't be the game, that would be something entirely new. A tennis ball and a birdie are two completely different targets and you would hit them as such. To try and play one game with the other item would be impossible." Yassen shook his head in slight confusion.

"Exactly, so why would you try to play the role of a tennis ball in a game of Badminton?" Abigale asked smiling when Yassen shook his head. "Think about it and tell me tomorrow who's game you want to play."


	3. The Game

The next day Yassen was escorted to the gym once more by Abigale and to the storage closet. Yassen dryer a few of the rackets in his hands, settling on a well made maple one.

Today both him and Abigale have dressed appropriately for the activity. Yassen had on a light blue checked t-shirt, blue jean shorts and a weight ball cap on. Abigale was in a light yellow dress and an orange visor.

"So what game are we playing Yassen?" She called as Yassen felt a few different balls, measuring their demotion with the racket.

"Tennis. This isn't a game of life love, I have a much better build for tennis then badmition. I can get better control of the ball." Yassen nodded, voice betraying nothing. "Hate to say it, but I learnt by watching them play. I think that's why I was the tennis ball, I wasn't able to take the abuse the role forced me into. He hurt so many people, I can't let him hurt anymore."

"That's good Yassen. Trust me, those scars should fade. If not, were them like a badge. They are part of you, of your growth as a person. At one point they helped you, now I think you are going to slowly be able to move that release to something a little less harmful." Abigale smiled, walking into her side of the court. " You are a very strong boy, how old are you anyways. I have a licence to do tattoos, I have a room set up for patients who are able to get them. I could probably convince your Pa to let you get one."

Yassen served, clearly deep in thought as they started their game. Dispute the slight distraction, Yassen was able to manoeuvre the court effortlessly. Every time the ball hit the ground, he knew where to aim. After only six returns, it seemed like Yassen had easily figured out Abigail's movement. The strengths and weaknesses in her stance and forum.

"You are really good at reading people Yassen. I'm fairly impressed, it's not often that I get a good challenge." Abigale called as the ball bounded past her racket. "What are we playing to? "

"Game Point," Yassen called back, shrugging as if it was the clearest thing in the world. "I mean it's currently fifteen love."

"Love, Fifteen, thirty, forty-five, match point?" It was clear that Abigale was slightly confused. "Game point is five match points right?"

Yassen nodded as Abigale tossed the ball back. "Each match we switch servers. That's how we play it anyways."

As Yassen served he didn't notice John walking over to one of the chairs that were set up for spectators. A smirk crossed his face as he watched Yassen's form. It didn't break, and he even had to admit there was very little that would get past him that Abigail could pull off.

"Abigale, hard left!" He called nodding as she obliged, hitting the ball with a crisp crack. The ball curved hard, taking a sharp and sudden spike right as it hit the ground. Yassen knew he couldn't catch it as it narrowly passed.

"Morning Pa. Thanks for reminding me about that one." Yassen's voice dripped with sarcasm, but he was chuckling playfully. "Pulled my arm a few years ago, I still can't quite get that good of a stretch. "

Abigail winced lightly as he pointed to his collarbone.

"Fifteen all Cossack, keep your stance up. " John called and Abigail couldn't help but smile. Their relationship was one of the best she had seen among people like them.

"Got it, Hunter. I would have had it if you didn't but in." Yassen called serving quickly and powerfully, curving the ball left, not unlike before it hit the ground and bounded right. It was sent back but this time Yassen didn't go for it. A wild ball, it was out. Thirty fifteen, Yassen knew that it was going to be a long game.

From then on it was constantly close for the first three matches. Yassen would get a point or two then Abigale would come back. It was the start of the fourth game and Abigale was winning with two points.

"What do you have Game at?" John called tilting his head as he stretched. "Five right? If you want a bigger game, I would say play to seven even. You are both killing it out there. I think that you could handle it. I'll go and get refreshments if you two tell me what you want."

"Get whatever Cossack, I just kneed my water if you don't mind," Yassen called with a nod. "Thank You!

When John got back he could tell that Yassen had won the match, he could also see that he wasn't winning the game. His breath in was heavy, and he was stretching his arm. It was very painful looking, and even Abigail seemed concerned.

"Yassen, do you want me to get Philips? It looks like you might have pulled it again." Abigail asked, nodding as John turned. Yassen was crying, he didn't cry very often.

It wasn't long for the two reached the court, and almost instantly Philips shook his head. Gently he ran two fingers over his swollen shoulder.

"Ball hit his collarbone, hard." He asked as he felt the bone. "I can feel the impact zone, it splintered pretty badly."

"The same arm, of course, it's the same arm." Yassen chuckled darkly as the pain shot up his arm. "How long am I going to have it cast?"

"Month, I want to fix it up quite a bit. That means cutting it open." Philip sighed lightly. "Strained yourself didn't you?"

At Yassen's nod, John let out a small sigh.


	4. Alexander Rider

The day that Alexander Rider was born it was extremely hot. No one had been expecting the heat wave, but everyone was too excited to care. Alexander was born at seven fifty-four, June the fifteenth.

As much as Ian hated admiring it, Yassen was really good at taking care of Alexander. It was clear to everyone in the room that the two shouldn't be separated. However, MI6 would not allow Scorpia to take Alex.

Thinking quickly Ian snuck out of the room, young Alex in his arms. It broke his heart to have to do this to everyone, but he also knew that it was what John would have wanted.

John Rider had faked his death the week be for in a hostage exchange, an attempt to leave the spy life entirely. At first, he had wanted to bring Alexander and Yassen, but that plan had soon been thrown out the window. Now Ian was going to kidnap and another child, as a precaution when Yassen undoubtedly kidnapped Alex. He knew he had to be prepared, he knew that the MI6 wouldn't care to check the facts.

It wasn't long before Ian found the perfect candidate. A young girl with Light brown hair and hazel eyes. Her skin was pale, and she looked enuf like Alexander that she could have been his sister. Carefully he grabbed her out of the basin and headed back to the room.

When he arrived Yassen was gone, most likely to sleep after the long wait. Helen was ready to be discharged, and the two children were now clinging to him for comfort.

"Ian, you know John wanted Yassen to take Alex. It really isn't our place to say otherwise." Helen sighed as she was handed the two children. Her heart had shattered when Yassen was declared Alexander's legal brother, but she knew that Alexander was going to be safe with her.

"I know Helen, but I can't trust Yassen like he can. The boy is a killer, he's taken so many lives and now John wants us to just hand over Alex like it's nothing." Ian sighed as he watched Helen get up and leave the room. They were going home, no one would stop that.

When Yassen woke the next morning, he headed to were he expected to find his Mum and baby brother. Shock filled his mind when he found the room to be completely empty, save for the furniture and a small note on the table.

"Dear Yassen, as Alex's mother and uncle we have decided that you are unfit to be his guardian. You are set in you to're murderous ways and it is unlikely that you will be able to properly raise him. You will keep your status as his brother, and we will tell him about you in the best light we can. It's just you are in no position to raise a child, practically bringing yourself." Yassen hissed quietly as he read the note. He didn't even bother to finish it as he tore it to shreds. John was dead, and now his brother was being taken from him by two people he thought he could trust. He had been betrayed, and Alexander had been kidnapped.


End file.
